Concubines
by legacy of darkness
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. A story of love and despair that starts in the strangest place: the heart of a young concubine. [TeannaAnzuXAtemu] [AnzuX... may other bishounen] [Rated for saftyfuture context]


**Concubines**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1:** Sold

**By:** Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Just in case...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, or the characters... I'm just... borrowing it. Yeah, that's it. I'm just _borrowing _it.

**Warning:** The same as always. Lemon, slight shonen-ai, rape... maybe? Heh, who knows?

**A/N:** Hello, beautiful people of the world!... OO I should shoot myself for saying that... Anyway, here it is: another story to be added to my dark legacy. This fic is set in Ancient Khemet (what Ancient Egyptians called the land of Egypt). It was sortta inspired off of the book _Memoirs of a Geisha_ by Arthur Golden, but not really... . Let's just say I'm using first person POV and the main plot revolves around a woman who has to... _'entertain' _men... ? Eh, whatever, just read the damn story... plz?

"Teanna, come here."

Once I heard my name, I walked over to my father from my place at the door. He seems strangly calm today. It's odd how he isn't drunk by now. Even the fact that he's home surprises me. Ever since I was young, I've gotten used to seeing my father come home, intoxicated and ready to beat me. He has always blamed me for the death of my mother, who, Ra guide her soul, died giving birth to me. Over the years, I began to believe this, began to blame myself. Maybe I _don't_ deserve to live...

"This is Sobek. I want you to meet him."

There is a man sitting across from him, as I have come to notice. He is very handsome, even though I hate to admit it. He has to be between his late thirties, early forties. His face is stern, yet gentle and his hair, a deep shade of dark brown. What suprises me the most about this man are his eyes. Beautiful olive green, barely a contrast against his golden skin. I have rarely seen such a color before, since those who have strange eyes are usually among the rich and royal. I am a commoner, a peasent. Most Egyptians can't brag about their eyes, since by inheritance, most have black or brown orbs, but in this world there are exceptions. I, myself, am one of them. My eyes are a bright cerulean. My shoulder-length hair is a chocolate brown, my skin gold, like most. I bow to the newcomer, on my knees, as I have been taught from childhood. I have a feeling this man deserves the upmost respect. His posture and attitude is not one of a common man. As I bow, he looks at me intentively; I can feel his gaze on me.

"Let me see your eyes."

A command. Men have always held a higher stature then women. We were just placed here to serve them and bear their childern. I slowly lift my head, not looking him in the eye. I might have already made the mistake of looking at them before... He gently lifts my chin with a delicate hand, as if I am made of glass. I have never been treated like this by a man before.

"You have the most unusual eyes... Beautiful..."

I can feel my cheeks reddening. No one has ever called me 'beautiful' before. I wish I could move away, hide my face, but his hand is still on my chin. I don't want to seem rude. It feels nice... Sobek continues to stare at me, admiring. It seems like forever--even though it's probably only a few seconds--before my father breaks the silence; he grew tired of it.

"Well, what do you think, Sobek?"

"She's a treasure. Why have you kept her from me for so long?"

He never took his eyes from me and I was never able to break his gaze. For some reason he makes me feel calm, safe.

"I was waiting for her to reach the appropriate age. It would have been cruel to call you before."

"And how old is she now?"

Through my father's response, Sobek has turned to look at him, not wanting to be rude. I, on the other hand, can't stop staring. This man is so kind, so handsome. I am entranced by him.

"She turned sixteen about a month ago."

"Perfect."

At this point, I'm wondering what these men are planing to do with me. I am wearing my best clothing, which isn't much. A simple dress, that once upon a time belonged to my mother. It is of white Egyptian silk, with light gold trimmings. My father had asked me to put it on this morning and now I know why. Maybe my father plans to marry me off. Even though I respect my father, I cannot say I love him. He has always treated me harshly, as if I were the lowest creature on the face of the world. Being part of the same family as Sobek didn't seem like such a bad idea, for I have no doubt that he has a son. One of his age wouldn't be seeking such a young wife, especially one bound to her father. He could, probably, walk out on the street and pick out any woman and she would agree to marry him.

"How much will you give me for her?"

I look up at my father. He doesn't wish the best for me. All he wants was money. I don't really mind, as long as this handsome man carries me away. By now, I'm sure he will, since he's, apparently, very fond of my eyes.

"This is all I have..."

Sobek handed my father a bag of coins he had tied to his belt, if you can call it that. Traditionally men wear a robe with a rope loosely tied at the waist. More and more young men are starting to wear shorter robes and pants under, but considering his age, this seemed more appropriate. My father wore the same attire. I'm amazed by how dumb struck my father becomes when he opens the small cloth bag. It isn't large enough to hold a huge amount of common copper coins, so I assume it contains silver ones. The value isn't a huge difference, but it was still a good amount. Three silver coins could, most likely feed us both for a week, compared to twenty-five copper ones. What is that? A value difference of seven, maybe eight per coin?

"H-How many...?"

It seems strange how my father is so excited over a bag of silver coins. I am definitly worth less then that, though; I am a common peasant, after all.

"Thirty gold coins."

"What! I'm not worth that much!"

I was expecting my father to slap me, but he didn't move. He's just as stunned as me. One gold coin was worth about the same as twenty, twenty-five silver ones. Only the rich can afford to carry them. Sobek gently cups my cheek, a soft look in his deep, olive green orbs.

"No... you're worth much more."

I blush again. I have never felt so... _valuable_. I know it's ironic, but it's true. Never in my dreams, have I ever imagined being sold for some much; I _am_ being sold. That's what marrying off means: a man paying for the daughter of another to marry his son.

"... Come now. We have much to do."

I stand after him and look over to my father, who is still in shock over how much gold he has in his hands. I feel pity for him; he _is_ my father. How he is satisfied with the money, burns a hole in my heart, but he is losing somthing much more improtant, even if he doesn't care. He is losing my company; he has already lost my love. Now he will be left to die alone, with no one to mourn him, not that I wouldn't, at least not for long. He is my blood and from his seed I was born. Not mourning him would be a crime.

"Father...?"

He looks at me, his eyes still wide. I stare at him for a while, before bowing deeply. I only hope I see him again, before the years steal his life. Ra, bless him.

Later that same day, Sobek and I arived at the Impirial city of Cairo. Wow. It's the only word I can think of right now. The palace, although made of sand and stone, seems to gleam under the setting sun like gold, as do the different sized houses that line the streets. Never in my short life have I seen a place as grand and beautiful. Neither, did I imagine I would one day be here, in the most improtant city in Egypt. My small town, a town ruled by poverty, was but a grain of sand compared to this... this desert oasis. The Nile, itself, seems to have blessed this city. I can see it from here. It flows in the direction of the Royal Court. Its beds caress the land, the outskirts, and brings with its touch fertility; the riverbed is full of beautiful plants and blooming flowers of all kinds. I can't help but walk closer to Mother Nile's shore. She is wide and deep. I am more then sure that no man, no matter how strong he is, can cross from one side to the other by swimming. It would probably take days on a small, fishing boat. I am entranced by the sight of the orange sky bleeding into the water. It's so peaceful here...

"A beauty, like you, shouldn't be roaming around the banks of the Nile so late..."

I turn around. I am only feet away from a young man, who is maybe two or three years older then me. His hair is the color of wet sand, his eyes, a most beautiful shade of lavender. The evening is cool, but it still doesn't justify his attire. A loose pair of pants, a soft rope for a belt, and his chest bare, but the oddest thing, is the fact that he has a pair of bandages wrapped around both his wrists. I don't pay much attention to it. He could have been working a field for all I know. Only young peasant men dress in that manner. He walks past me, continuing his... compliment, if it can be called that.

"... The gods may become jealous and, with the waters, carry you away..."

I watch him with careful eyes as his hand grazes the perfect suface of the water, causing it to ripple. His skin shines like bronze, a reflection of the water and sky on his perfectly tan skin. The mysterious stranger moves away from the shore, picking a azure, desert flower. I feel a bit upset, even though I am careful not to let him notice. The flower he has picked is rare. It grows only near the Nile and has a very short life. He carries the blossom, carefully, and dips it in the water. I wonder why? He's just holding it there in the waters... Does he plan on letting the current carry it away? I see him pull it out again. He walks toward me, showing it to me. I... It looks so much more beautiful. It's color is much brighter and it seems... healthier, in a way. I can see the smile on his lips. He's enjoying my astonishment, but I can't help it. It's just... What did he do...?

"The only reason this flower is so rare, is because there isn't enough water. It grows too far from the shore, but it needs earth for the seed to bloom... Here. Take it. Keep it submerged and it will last longer."

I nod and take it from his hands. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I know I can trust him... I don't know why. He just seems so... He catches my attention, again, as begins to walk away. Just like that.

"Wait!"

He turns to me, staring with those beautiful, lavender orbs of his. He is waiting for me to speak.

"I... I want to know your name."

He smiles. It is as if he is considering my request. What harm is there in a name?

"Malik."

"Teanna!"

Sobek. Strange how I have grown used to his voice in a matter of hours. I turn to look at him. He is standing a good distance away. The sun has set. I watched it with him. Malik. He left only minutes ago... Is it possible that he knew Sobek would come searching for me? Sobek walks closer, staring down at me with a freighting glance. Like my father. I shrink, immediatly.

"Is this where you've been all this time?"

I nod, still feeling small. His voice is very serious.

"You shouldn't be wandering off. We have things to do. Come."

I follow him. What choice do I have? Not only is he older and a man... he bought me. I belong to him now, at least until I'm married off. I don't mind, much. At least he hasn't hit yet. Knowing my father, he would have used this as an exuce to beat me. Come to think of it, I'm glad I belong to Sobek. I'm safer with him. We walk in silence for a few minutes, until we came up to a small cart, drawn by a brown horse. The city is huge, so it's makes sense. It's is getting late and we're probably going far. He helps me up and then he gets on as well. He snaps the reins and we're off. I wonder where he's taking me? Maybe to his house, to meet his family... his son? But tonight? No, he probably wants me to look presentable first. I am wearing pesents' clothes. I stare at the blue, desert flower in my hands. Malik. I don't know why his memory won't leave my mind. It's not like I'm attracted to him, am I? No, of course not! It's just... I feel like I'll meet him again. Soon.

I can't belive it. We are at the palace gates. Sobek says something to the guard; I'm not sure. I'm too intranced with the view before me. It's huge. Much bigger then I imagined. When I had first seen it, from a good distance away. It seemed so... I mean, it still looked big, but not this big... I'm confusing myself. I look toward Sobek, who is waiting for me. I walk up to him and he leads me into the palace, but not through the main entrance. We go through a side door, apparently a servents' entrance. I'm starting to wonder if Sobek works here. Maybe he's a guard or an instuctor to the pharoh's children. Well, not the present pharoh's. Maybe to the pharoh, himself...? I heard he is only nineteen. It's not that he's too young to have children; he isn't. He should have bared an heir already. It's just, he isn't married yet. Apparently, he hasn't found a "suitible" wife. Of course, not by his standards, but those of his court and advisors. I would hate to be royalty, but then again I don't have much of a choice either...

"Teanna, this is Mai. She will watch over you for now."

"You're leaving?"

That sounded a bit more desprate then it should have.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. My friend, here, will just help you prepare for tomorrow. If you're lucky, which I am sure you are, it will be a very important day. I promise."

He is going to present me to his son. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel a bit depressed. I... I guess I don't exactly like the idea of an arranged marriage.

"... Okay."

"Alright, then. I'll see you two tomorrow. I'll stop by around noon."

"Good. That should give me enough time."

He doesn't live here, apparently... I turn to glance at my present "guardian." Mai is a very beautiful woman. She has long hair, the color of the sun. Her eyes are a deep amethyst, a redish violet. She seems to be in her early twenties and carries herself with much class. I hope to learn as much as I can from her in the next few hours. I only have a few hours, after all.

Why the hell am I here! I'm the pharoh, for crying out loud! Why am just going along with what this little old man is saying! I look down at Siamun, who happens to be running around my chamber, ordering maids to do this and that. Apparently, I need to look 'presentable' for tonight's event. Bullshit.

"What is this all about, Siamun? I should be looking for a wife, not a concubine."

Finally, he stops and walks over to me, an elegant robe in his arms. I take it and he answers my question.

"Well, no woman in Egypt seems to be good enough for you--"

"You know I'm waiting for love."

He pushes me behind a simple division of thick cloth, so that I may change. I don't understand what the hurry is, but I comply. What choice do I have? This guy basicly controls everything around here, including me!

"That's exactly why you need a concubine! You need to get used to female company--"

"There are _enough_ women around here, if you ask me."

"Yes, but none of them provide the certian company I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

It took me a while to process Siamun's words. Thank Ra I'm back here. This way the little man can't see how red my face is. I hate to admit it myself, but, even at my age, I've never shared a bed with a woman and it isn't exactly something I keep in mind, if you know what I mean. I'm still getting used to the fact I'm the pharoh. It's only been about a week, after all.

"Siamun... How is this gonna help?"

"Well, if you become comfortable around a woman, then it will be easier to find a suitable bride...?"

You have no idea what your talking about, do you? I have a feeling those priests of mine have been sticking their noses where they don't belong... Oh well. I guess I"ll have to go ahead with this for now. Having a concubine doesn't exactly mean I have to have sex with her, right?

A wild storm of emotions is swirling inside me. Here I am, standing in front of Mai, in a beautiful dress of a soft blue. The color of my flower. The material is delicate and soft, like silk, but even more so. It's almost transparent and flows gentle down the form of my body. My hair is tied up loosely. There's a simple, silver necklce with a small tear-shaped jewel, that gleams like the clearest of waters around my neck. I also have a pair of plain, silver earings, that bearly hang from my ears. Why silver? Apparently, according to Mai, silver matches more with this dress, _and_ with me, then gold.

"Teanna, you look so beautiful! Sobek is gonna love this!"

I blush. I... want to make Sobek proud of me. I want to feel worthy if his son, whoever he may be. I feel Mai's hand on my shoulder. There's a gentle look in her face. She knows I'm nervous. I wonder if she can figure out the other emotions soaring within me. I can't.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I nod and take a deep breath. I follow her out of the room. My life is about to change forever...

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Why is Siamun running around Atem's chamber? This makes no sense. I mean, what the hell is all the comotion about. I heard there was some event tonight but...

"What are you doing just standing there, Malik! Go change... Here."

I grab the robe the little man gave me. Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things until they happen?

"Why? What the hell is goin' on?"

"Apparently Siamun arranged for me to get a concubine."

Atem. He's wearing a robe similar to the one in my hands. Soft Egyptian silk with gold lining. He looks more nervous then I look confused. Do I get a concubine? I want one... maybe. It depends.

"And me?"

I look down at Siamun again. He's standing right infront of me now. He looks so much shorter from close up. It's funny really.

"You go change. Apparently Isis wants you present, no one knows why. Go. Go."

He spins me around before I can react and sends me to my room. Ra, this little man is controling. He even has Atem taking orders from him. Atem really needs to toughen up and stop taking orders from that miget. Let me just put this stupid thing on... I wonder whatever happened to that girl from yesterday. Teanna? Yea, that was her name. I didn't see her today. She's probably just some maid or a house servent or something. Who knows? Who cares? Why am I thinking about her? I can have any woman in this court, or this city for that fact. Why am I thinking about a pesent girl I met yesterday? Why?... She does remind me of my mother... in a way... I'm out of my mind. My mother looked nothing like her... Mother... Stop. I have to stop think so much. Memories are just memories. They are in the past and that is where they should stay... Shit! I'm gonna be late.

Ra, I hate this fucking robe! I have no choice but to run to the main court. Why is my robe so fucking long! Atem's only reached his knees. Mine goes straight to my ankles and the slits on the sides are not helping! Shit! My legs are getting tangled up!... There. Out of breath, I run up to a pilliar and stand there for a while. I have to... catch my breath. It started anyway. Atem is sitting on his throne, bored out of his mind, while Sobek goes on and on about each of the girls standing there. I brush a few sandy blond locks out of my eyes and I see her. That girl I gave the flower to. Teanna. What the hell is she doing here? I can't believe a girl like her is being offered as a concubine. She'd make a better maid. She's too kind, too vulnurable. Thank Ra Atem is the one she's being offered to. He would take care of her, if it's her he chooses.

I-I don't know what to think. I thought I was being married off... I didn't even consider this. I... Sobek is standing in front of me, talking to the Pharoh about each of us. "Us" as in me and the rest of the girls next to me. They're all so beautiful, much more so then me. All I can do is look down and hope it is over soon... I'm lucky. It's very breif and he immedietly moves out of the way when he's done, remembering to bow first. Of course he bowed. This the pharoh of Egypt we're talking about. He looks bored, though. The pharoh. Maybe he doesn't wana be here, in front of us. I mean, he's sitting upright on his throne and he face is serious, byut still. He looks bored.

"My pharoh, do you not like any of the beauiful ladies present?"

A small man. He looks old. Maybe he's the pharoh's advisor or something like that. He does have those same ameythst as the pharoh. A relative. No way. He wouldn't be treating him with so much authority. The pharoh looks up, his deep eyes a bit clouded. He _is_ bored. He stands up and almost immedietly I move my right foot foward. It's more of a reflex at this point. It is a sign of respect to the gods. The right foot foward. Pharohs are the messengers sent to us directly by the gods to guide us during this lifetime. It's all this complicated stuff I don't even understand. He finally stands up, a bit reluctant, it seems. He walks up to us slowly. I can feel my body stifining. I'm so... scared. What if... What if I'm not the one he picks. I mean there's this girl, she's so young. Maybe fourteen or fifteen. She's so pretty. She has long orange hair and soft brown eyes. He will most likly find her more enchanting then me. I... I'm just another peasent girl waiting for a dream to come true, but the problem is just that. It's nothing but a dream...

And I still don't know why I'm here. Isn't there something more important I should be doing, like passing some law or saving the kingdom from something? Why is it that all everyone seems to be doing is trying to make me comfortable, trying to kiss my ass instead of telling me their problems so I can help them? It makes no sense. Sigh I have no choice but to go through with this. If they won't let me help them, let them at least be happy seeing me do something they think makes me happy. I wish it really did make me happy, then there would be reason behind all this, but for now I guess I have no choice but to comply to what they want. I guess that's what being pharoh is being about... Sacraficing oneself for the good of one's people, even if it makes no sense to me. Whatever... I wonder where Malik went. He's better at these sort of things. What I mean is that he's been with a lot more women then me and well--you know. The girls in the court, they-- Stop! Your face is probably beet red at this point. You have to focus. You're standing in front of a group of girls you've never met before. You have to stay serious... or at least not nervous. I slowly walk up to them, from one side of the other. They're all so beautiful, but... I don't know. I'm looking for someone that's-- like her. There she is, in a soft blue dress. Look up at me. Why do you bow your head when I come up to you? I stand there, waiting for a reaction, but mostly staring. Your the most beautiful present. Look at me... I bring my hand to her chin, gently bring her to look me in the eye. You're the only one who wasn't looking straight ahead. The others looked like dolls, trained to do as they are told. But you... Your eyes. They're so... wow. They are the shade of the cleanest of waters, of the purest kind. Why did you hide them from me? I want them... I want you.

"What is your name?"

She looks at me, fear in her soft eyes. Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you. Just tell me your name.

"... Teanna."

What a beautiful name. It suits you. I want you...

"I want you to be my concubine."

**A/N:** A lot's happenin in the first chapter, ain't it? Don't worry. I'll try to make it less confusing as the story moves along. This is **not** a Anzu/Malik fic. There's just a love conflict in the story. This will be a very confusing love-shape, not just a triangle. I plan on putting as many guys as I can. I wanna thank ma Beta (I finally got one!). You know who you are! (She's not signed up on unfortunitly, and I haven't exactly asked her if I can use her name on the site.) **Self-Advertising:** "Chains," a Seto/Anzu/Malik/OC fic with a bit of Yuugi/Anzu conflict as well. I haven't exactly finished it yet (Chptr 12 up!), so this fic isn't gonna be updated fast. I'm more focused on "Chains" right now, since it's mid-almost finished... and I'm not good at keeping up with more then one story at a time... Sorry. Perdon. Gomen... Whatever language you prefer. (I also happen to have a various number of one-shots and a few poems on fictionpress.)

!Review!... and read my other fic(s)!

**Legacy of Darkness**


End file.
